Never Ending Love
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: DISCONTINUED!/Baru di update setelah FF You're My Noona tamat. Mian ya buar readers yang nungguin. hehehe


**Never Ending Love  
**

Pair : ChanBaek/KaiBaek, KaiSoo/SuDo dan mungkin bakal ada ChanSoo(Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)

Genre : Family, Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance*Ini baru ada pas mereka dewasa*

Rated : T

**Warning ! OOC, GAJE, ide pasaran, GENDERSWITCH dan penuh dengan typos. Dong't Like SO Don't Read**

ALL CAST BELONG TO GOD

**Inspirated from : Drama Autumn In My Heart**

saya bawa FF baru yang janjinya baru di post besok, tapi berhubung besok saya bakal pergi jadi takutnya ga sempet ngepost, jadi yang publised sekarang. ini baru prolognya ya.

HAPPY READING YEOROBUN~~~

**Prolog**

**Seoul's Hospital**

Di koridor rumah sakit yang tampak lengang. Terdapat seorang anak dan ayahnya sedang duduk dan berdoa. Hari ini tepat saat ini juga, satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga mereka akan berjuang mati-matian untuk melahirkan bayi kecil yang akan menjadi anggota keluarga mereka yang baru. Mereka adalah Lee Donghae dan Lee Chanyeol. terlihat anak laki-laki yang tahun ini baru menginjak usia 2 tahun tengah mengkomat-kamit kan sesuatu—terlihat dari pergerakan bibirnya.

Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya dan mengerjabkannya beberapa kali. Ia menoleh, melihat ke arah Appanya.

"Appa" katanya sambil menarik ujung baju ayahnya itu.

Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum menatap putranya yang masih dalam masa imut-imutnya ini. sebentar lagi putra imutnya akan menjadi kakak bukan. Ooohh... pasti rumahnya akan menjadi sangat ramai.

"Ne, Chanyeollie?" sahut Donghae.

"Eomma..." kata Chanyeol. baiklah, anak ini memang belum pandai bicara. Dia belum bisa menanyakan sesuatu dengan lantangnya.

"Eomma sedang berjuang di dalam untuk mengeluarkan calon Yeodongsaeng Chanyeollie. Sabar ne? Kita berdoa saja disini agar semua berjalan dengan lancar." Kata Donghae sambil membawa putranya ke pangkuannya. Entah Chanyeol mengerti sepenuhnya atau hanya setengahnya saja dari kata-kata Donghae tadi.

"Aakkhhhhhhh" bahkan pekikan kesakitan pun bisa terdengar dari luar. Chanyeol kembali memandang Appanya, sambil memasang wajah khawatir. Donghae pun berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa putranya juga bersamanya. Melihat dari kaca dipintu, keadaan di dalam. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kegiatan persalinan ditutupi tirai sehingga tidak bisa dilihat begitu saja.

Donghae menunduk memandang wajah putranya. Ia pun mengelus surai coklat putranya sambil bergumam, "Eomma dan Dongsaengmu akan baik-baik saja Yeollie."

* * *

Chanyeol membawa kaki-kaki mungilnya menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Sudah 7 jam berlalu sejak persalinan eommanya selesai dengan lancar. Kini Appanya sedang berada di kamar sang Eomma dan menemani wanita yang dicintainya disana. Karena sangat penasaran akan adik kecilnya, makanya Chanyeol bertindak sendirian. Mengingat-ingat jalan menuju ruang bayi rumah sakit—padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah kesana bersama Appanya.

Sesampainya disebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu kaca tranparant dan dilengkapi penerangan lampu yang luar biasa menyilaukan. Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalamnya dengan sedikit kesusahan saat membuka pintu. Kebetulan ada seorang suster yang lewat dan membantunya. Chanyeol membungkuk sambil tersenyum untuk berterima kasih.

Ternyata di dalam ruangan tersebut, bukan hanya ada dirinya. Ada juga seorang anak laki-laki yang dikira-kirakan mungkin lebih tua darinya. Muka anak itu agak sedikit menyeramkan bagi Chanyeol.

Anak itu menatap Chanyeol tajam, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih tidak menanggapi dan dengan cepat mendekati box bayi yang berisi adik kecilnya.

Karena tubuhnya yang sangat pendek, Chanyeol harus melompat-lompat agar bisa melihat adiknya. Namun tetap saja itu menyusahkan. Chanyeol pun berpikir untuk mencari kursi yang bisa dipanjatnya.

"Kau ingin membuat bayi-bayi disini menangis karena ulahmu?" ucap anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol itu.

"Ani..." kata Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Chanyeol pun menjawabnya dengan menunjuk ke box bayi adiknya.

"Itu dongsaengmu?" tanya anak itu, Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Di sampingnya adalah Dongsaengku." Kata bocah laki-laki itu.

"Oh"

"Namaku Suho." Katanya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "ah, bocah kecil. Apa kau hanya bisa menunjuk, mengangguk dan menjawab dengan jawaban pendek? Kalau begini aku jadi malas membantumu." Kata Suho—padahal siapa yang minta ditolong?-_-

"Suho Hyung..." kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. akhirnya Suho dengan murah hatinya tiba-tiba berjongkok didepan Chanyeol.

"Naik lah. Kau mau dibantu agar bisa melihat Dongsaengmu kan?" tanya Suho. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Chanyeol naik ke punggung Suho dan pelan-pelan Suho mulai berdiri. Chanyeol kini duduk dipundak Suho. "Sudah terlihat?" tanya Suho. Baiklah, box bayi itu memang bisa dikatakan sangat tinggi untuk ukuran tubuh mungil mereka. umur Suho yang baru 5 tahun itupun, hanya setinggi ujung bagian bawah box tersebut.

"Ne.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Coba kau lihat ke samping. Box dongsaengmu kan tersambung dengan box dongsaengku."

"Ne."

"Ya! Hei... kalian sedang apa?" seruan seorang suster mengagetkan Suho dan Chanyeol. hal ini lantas membuat dua anak itu limbung. Sebelum terjatuh, Suho tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dua papan milik adiknya dan Chanyeol tadi—kan boxnya nempel gitu, jadi papan namanya pun bersebelahan.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, begitu juga Suho. Hey, bisa dibilang dia yang paling sakit. Selain karena jatuh pertama, dia juga langsung dihadiahi dengan tibanan badan Chanyeol.

"Mian Hyung..." sesal Chanyeol.

"Ne... Ah!" Suho yang melihat dua papan yang jatuh, buru-buru mengambilnya dan menempelkannya buru-buru. Padahal papan nama yang dipasangnya salah. Setelah itu, buru-buru Suho menarik tangan Chanyeol agar anak itu berdiri dan menariknya keluar bersama. bisa dibilang sih kabur.

"Ya! Khusus kalian berdua, dilarang masuk keruangan ini lagi." ancam suster kesal.

Suster itupun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tidak habis pikir. mana bisa dua anak kecil yang saling gendong-menggendong diruangan yang khusus bayi seperti ini. apa anak itu akan berbuat sesuatu?—curiga si suster.

"Dasar anak nakal." Gerutunya. Suster itu mendekati dua box bayi yang tadi di datangi dua anak laki-laki tadi. ia memperhatikan letak tidur bayi tersebut. Sepertinya masih sama dengan sebelum ia tinggal tadi. ya bisa dikatakan kalau suster itulah yang mengurus dua bayi yang lahir di hari yang sama dan nyaris diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Omona... anak itu menaruh papan dibayi yang salah. Aish.. untuk aku menyadarinya. Kalau sampai tidak, bisa terjadi masalah besar" suster itu langsung membetulkan letak papannya.

* * *

"Sana, kembali ke orangtuamu." Suruh Suho pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun dengan muka sedikit tertekuk akhirnya menurut. Padahal baru sebentar dia bisa melihat adiknya itu, ditambah lagi tadi dia dimarahi.

Sambil melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh, Suho teringat sesuatu. ia menepuk dahinya pelan saat menyadari kesalahan fatalnya.

"Sepertinya karena buru-buru tadi, aku salah menaruh papan." Gumamnya. Dia berniat mau kembali lagi, namun dia teringat wajah seram suster tadi.

"Aishh.. sampai mati pun aku tidak sudi bertemu suster itu lagi." akhirnya daripada kembali untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, Suho lebih memilih menuju ruang rawat eommanya.

~**Tiga hari kemudian~**

Hari ini Eomma Suho sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Setelah mereka selesai menebus biaya rumah sakit dengan uang yang dipinjamkan pamannya Suho. Suho melirik pada eommanya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Terlihat eommanya sangat menyayangi bayi itu, sejak tadi diciuminya terus.

Suho mendengus dalam diamnya. "kalau waktu itu aku salah taruh papan, berarti bayi itu bukan dongsaengku kan." batinnya. Daripada terlalu lama melirik ke arah eommanya, Suho lebih memilih mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar rumah sakit.

Tidak sengaja, Suho melihat seorang bocah laki-laki—Chanyeol—yang dibantunya tempo hari. Bocah itu sedang bermain ditaman. Ada juga seorang pria dewasa dan wanita dewasa yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menggendong seorang bayi—tepatnya sang wanita yang menggendong bayinya.

Terlihat si Pria yang sepertinya berstatus Appa sedang menciumi pipi bayi tersebut. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun mendekati kedua orangtuanya lalu ikut mencium pipi adiknya. Suho yang melihat itu pun menjadi tidak suka.

"Berarti yang disana, adikku kan?" batinnya lagi.

"YA! Kim Joonmyeon, sampai kapan kau mau disitu. Cepatlah" teriak Eomma Suho yang ternyata sudah jauh didepannya. Suho yang sadar akan itu pun langsung berlari ke arah eommanya.

"Menyebalkan" kesal Suho sambil berjalan mengikuti eommanya dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak. Entah dia merasa kesal karena yang ada digendongan eommanya—dikiranya—bukan adiknya atau ia iri dengan keberuntungan nasib adiknya yang dipikirnya sangat beruntung. Dipikiran Suho kan adiknya tertukar, ditambah lagi adiknya tertukar dengan bayi keluarga kaya dan bahagia seperti keluarga anak laki-laki yang hanya sekali dikenalnya itu. Dimata Suho, ini semua terasa tidak adil.

**To Be Continued  
**

**words : 1.193  
**

**Publised : 21/06/2013**

emang bukan cerita yang bagus. penuh typo juga. apalagi ini cerita yang entah ntar bisa dibilang remake ataupun sebatas inspirasi, itu sesuai pendapat readers. Oke deh... aku mau bilang yang pentingnya nih..

intinya sih aku bakal ngepost 2 FF multichap dengan cast member exo. tapi aku ga bisa ngejalanin 2 ff ini sekaligus. makanya, hari ini aku cuma post prolognya. Nah, disini setelah baca, Kalian WAJIB Review. dan katakan, FF mana yang akan aku lanjutkan terlebih dahulu sampai tamat. bukannya apa, ngerjain 2 FF dengan cast yang hampir sama semua, pikiranku bisa buyar terus jalan cerita FFnya bisa ketuker-tuker. selama beberapa waktu ini aku coba ketik, pengalamannya seperti itu. ujung-ujungnya Feelku hilang dan jadi males ngetik. jadi gitu aja. satu FF lagi nanti judulnya You're My Noona. jadi buat readersku*plak*. kalo udah baca ini, kalian bisa baca yang itu ne? hahaha... terus tentukan yang mana menurut kalian yang lebih menarik.

oke deh... karena liburan, author bakal usahakan buat sering-sering post ff buat kalian. nah abis ini author mau ngepost yang You're My Noona itu, jadi ga bisa banyak ngomong. bye-byeee~~~

AT LAST ...

REVIEW NE?


End file.
